Trying not to fall in love
by jaimek45
Summary: Rachel returns to Lima after Jesse's death and has a secret to keep from Finn. How long can she keep that secret when she starts falling in love all over a gain. FINCHEL. Klaine. KURT, BLAINE, and RACHEL Friendship. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee or any of the songs I use.**

Rachel stumbled off the plane with her bags dragging behind her. Back in Lima she thought to herself. Never thought I would be here again. She looked around anxiously seeing Kurt and Blaine. They smiled at her as she walked towards them. "How are you two?" Kurt asked patting her big pregnant belly. "Tired!" she laughed. "Do you think you will be able to perform tonight?" Blaine asked obviously worried. "Yea I'll be fine." Blaine grabbed her bags. She followed them out to her car.

WHen they reached Kurt and Blaine's house Rachel was surprised. She knew that their bar was doing well, but not this well. "So Rach. What have you been doing in the three years since high school?" He turned to face her. "Well after failing miserably in New York I moved in with Jesse and after the car accident I couldn't afford the apartment anymore so I called you two." She smiled at him. "So Jesse's the father?" Blaine asked. Kurt shot him a look. "No it's ok Kurt. NO Jesse and I were just friends and he is not the father of my baby." She looked down rubbing her baby belly. She and Kurt knew the truth. After Jesse's funeral THe glee club had come up to help Rachel out. Her and Finn couldn't help it. One night he was holding her as she cried the next they were having sex on her bed.

"HELLO! EARTH TO RACHEL!" Kurt said to her. "Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking." She smiled to herself. She seemed to do that more and more. She wondered if her baby would look like Finn or her or maybe both. "I was just asking if you wanted to go to the club now?" SHe laughed. SHe could tell he was excited. "Yea Kurt give me a few minutes to get dolled up." Kurt scoffed. "Yea I am sure all the boys will want to get with you." She gave him the finger and walked into the house while he sat outside with Blaine. "She's different you know?" Blaine looked at kurt. "What do you mean?" Blaine was confused. "She's shelled up. she's got thick skin. I can't blame her. Jesse dies and then she gets pregnant." Blaine laughed. "Yea and then the guy takes off on his baby." Kurt turned to him "I don't think it was like that." Blaine gave him a questioning look as Rachel hopped into the car.

When they arrived at the club there was already a line to get in. "Wow you guys this is amazing no wonder your house is huge. Who else do you have performing here?" Kurt paused "Well Santana shows up every once in awhile and we have Sam's in town also." "Yea he drives the girls crazy" Blaine added in. "And Finn sings pretty much every night." Kurt said quietly. "What?" Rachel didn't get out of the car right away. Kurt walked over. "Rachel your safe he doesn't know." Rachel nodded and got out of the car. When they walked into the club Rachel saw Finn setting up the stage. Rachel hung back at the bar. THe club slowly started to fill with people. She noticed most of the girls were hanging around the stage. She laughed to herself. Atleast Finn hadn't lost his sex appeal.

He sat on his bar stool. Waiting for the music to start. Rachel watched as he started swaying to the music. Rachel could remember every inch of his body. Her heart fluttered. When he started singing and the baby started kicking. She rubbed her belly trying to calm him but it was like he knew.

_I'm undercover for myself_

_ finding out about you through everybody else_

_ and I know we're both a part of this _

_though I feel did it to myself_

_ but I wished that I hadn't cause I loved the way we felt_

_But until the day you change _

_I 'm gonna stay away _

_Until The day I change _

_I guess I won't know your face _

_and if that day has finally come_

_ well I hope I'm not replaced_

Blaine leaned into rachel's side. "I wondered who's he's thinking of when he's singing to" He winked at Rachel Rachel smiled to herself. He hadn't moved on. He still loved her.

_NOw if i saw you walking _

_all I could do is smile and wave _

_everytime we try talking _

_well I never know what to say_

_ it's seems the path that I've chosen_

_ always leads me to your place_

_ but everytime I get there_

_ that feeling is vanished without a trace_

_so until the day you change_

_ I'm gonna stay away_

_ until the day I change_

_ I guess I won't know your face_

_ and if that day has finally come _

_well I hope I'm not replaced_

_Now I know we have both made our fair share of mistakes_

_ but not talking leads us both in the same place_

_ and I don't want to feel miserable like this everyday _

_cause I know we both have a few things we need to say_

_but until the day you change_

_ I'm gonna stay away _

_until the I chnage_

_ I guess I won't know your face _

_and if that day has finally come_

_ well I hope I'm not replaced _

_and if that day has finally come _

_I hope you haven't changed_

The baby kept kicking unitl the song was ove. Kurt smiled at her. "Are you gonna go?" He pushed her towards the stage. She walked up and noticed Finn was not facing the stage, but he was talking to a girl. She rubbed her belly and told the guy working the equipment to play the song.

_On the field I remember you were incredible_

_ Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

_On the field I remember you were incredible_

_ Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

_On the match with the boys, you think you're all alone_

_ With the pain that you drain from love _

_In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world _

_Cause Andy, you're a star_

_Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call _

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

_Leave your legacy in gold on the plaques that line the hall _

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

Finn really hated it when Kurt and Blaine played the old Glee recordings. Especially when it was Rachel. He laughed when he thought of what she was doing.

_On the streets, such a sweet face jumping in town_

_ In the staff when the verdict is in_

_ In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world _

_Cause Andy, you're a star _

_In nobody's eyes but mine_

_ Andy, you're a star _

_In nobody's eyes but mine _

_Andy, you're a star In nobody's eyes _

_In nobody's eyes but mine_

Everyone started clapping. _Why were they clapping for a recording_. He thought to him self. Finn slowly turned towards the stage. He saw her and she was beautiful. Just like he remembered. He walked over to the stage. She was slowly getting off when she stumbled into him. "Hey Rach. Still as clumsy as ever." She laughed. "Well it's kind of hard not to be clumsy when your front heavy." She smiled at her belly. "Oh wow Rach your pregnant. Who's the father?" He thought to himself. Trying to count back the days that they had had sex. "Some guy I met up with one night in New York." She lied. "Oh" he should have felt happy that he was not gonna be a father this soon, but he was actually upset. "Well where is he at?" She laughed at the fact that he sounded upset. "He doesn't know. I didn't want to ruin his life. He's young and has so much he wants to do." He smiled at her. "Oh well I guess that's nice of you. So how far along are you? 8 months?" he asked still hopeful. "No 7 months" she lied again. "well where are you staying?" She didn't realize how close they were leaning into each other. "at Kurt's and Blaine" He smiled at her and her heart melted. "well I'll be over there tomorrow. If you want to hang out and catch up?" "Oh would you just kiss her already. The whole club is giddy with anticipation!" Kurt yelled out. She laughed and leaned backwards away from Finn. "Yea I'll see you tomorrow." She walked towards Kurt and Blaine. "What?" she gave them a confused look. "We were just waiting for your two to make a twin down there. So when are you gonna tell him?"  
>Blaine asked. "You told him?" Rachel hit kurt in the shoulder. "No I figured it out when I was watching you two making eyes at eachother." "I'm not gonna tell him unless I have to." Then she looked around for Finn, but she couldn't find him. How could she tell him. She couldn't ruin his life like that, but still the fact that the baby kicked while Finn was singing had to mean something, but what?"<p>

**What did you think? Should I continue? Please review before you favortie. YOur reviews give me ideas. THe songs I used were Andy You're a star by the killers. and Not talking by Isabella.**


	2. Chapter 2

***** I do not own glee, or any of the songs I use**

Rachel sat there rubbing her belly. "Ow Christopher! That hurt mommy" Kurt walked in. "oh you've picked out a name I see." She moved her feet so he could sit down. "yea it took me forever, but it came to me in a dream." kurt nodded "what's the middle name?"she snuck a smile at her belly. "Finn" she said simply. :Is he gonna take your last name or his?" she frowned.  
>"i'm not sure" she yawned. "oh rach why don't you take a nap." "I have been trying, but christopherwon't go to sleep" Kurt ran into the other room and quickly came back with a cd player and some headphones. "Your brilliant!" she smiled. As soon as the music started christopher calmed down. "What cd is he listening to?" "All of your's and Finn's duets" She laughed and rubbed her belly. "I swear it's like he knows" She said dozing. Kurt walked out of the room. THe news was gonna come out sooner or later. He didn't want to be within a 100 miles whenever that bomb dropped."<p>

An hour later Kurt heard a knock on the door. "Hey Finn! Be quiet Rach is sleeping." He walked into the living room where Rachel was napping. He had this dream before. Rachel was napping in their house. Pregnant with his baby. Now that dream was distorted. He felt her belly. Then something happened. The baby kicked right where his hand was. It was like magic. He took the headphones off her belly. It was Rachel and him singing. Why would she want her baby to listen to me? He thought. She rolled and opened her eyes. "Finn!" She sounded excited. "You should have woken me" "No you needed your sleep." he said sitting down. "Your handling alot" She laughed if only he knew. "So do you know what your having?" "A boy" she beamed. "I always wanted to have a boy first." "So do you think he'll look like you or the father?" he didn't look up at her "His father I hope. He is so handsome?" Finn looked up at her. "Oh he's goo looking then?" Rachel couldn't stop laughing at that point. Jurt came running in. "Rache what's wrong?" "we were talking about the baby's father. "SHe said between giggles. "So Rach since it's halloween. I picked out your outfit for tonight. I also need you two to sing some more popular dancing music." they both nodded. Rachel followed Kurt to the bedroom. "Kurt there's nothing to that!" "well even for a pregnant your not big. And sex sells." she shrugged. "well start getting ready."

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn sat waiting for Rachel. Kurt was dressed as a geek, but still looked fashionable. Blaine was a cop and Finn was a doctor. Rachel came out wearing a super short skirt, ripped fishnets, knee high stilletos, and a tank top covered a mesh shirt. "You look great" Finn stammered. "I will be the only pregnant girl there dressed like a hooker." She whined. On the way to the club Kurt informed her she would be singing with Britt and Santana. Finn and Rachel talked about the second number. Rachel decided on the last song herself.

Rachel met Santana and Britt on stage. Britt and Santana were wearing the same outfit. A leather one piece swimsuit. Britt's was white and Santana's was black. "Are your ready BerrY?" Santana asked "as ready as I'll ever be." "Just don't hurt Finn's baby while dancing." Rachel gave her a look, but didn't have time to question how she knew

(Rachel, **BRITT AND SANTANA**)

**Na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na**

She could see Britt and Santana doing some slutty moves to her side. She imagined that was what the guys were hooting at.

Feels so good being bad (**Oh oh oh oh oh**) There's no way I'm turning back (**Oh oh oh oh oh**) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (**Oh oh oh oh oh**)

Love is great, love is fine (**Oh oh oh oh oh**) Out the box, outta line (**Oh oh oh oh oh**) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (**Oh oh oh oh oh)**

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me

Only one thing was on Finns mind. Rachel looked amazing and he was madly in love with her

**Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

Love is great, love is fine (**Oh oh oh oh oh**) Out the box, outta line (**Oh oh oh oh oh**) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (**Oh oh oh oh oh)**

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me

**Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M**

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me

**Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M**

Rachel stayed where she was. She sisn't have time to take a break. She laughed at the thought of FInn rapping, he was no Artie

(Rachel **FINN)**  
><strong> I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways I'm tryna Bathe my ape in your Milky Way I'm a legend, I'm irreverent I be reverend I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck Welcome to the danger zone Step into the fantasy You are not invited to the other side of sanity They calling me an alien A big headed astronaut Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot.<strong>

He looked at Rachel**. **She needed the stage just like he needed her. She was perfect.

You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you

Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial

Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic

Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial

**I know a bar out in Mars Where they driving spaceships instead of cars Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars Getting stupid ass straight out the jar Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck Tell me what's next, alien sex I'mma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do**

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial

Rachel took a really quick sip of water. THe next song was meant specifically for Finn. He smiled as he left the stage. The baby was kicking up a storm she had to take it a little easier during this song.

I could stick around and get along with you Hello oh-oh-oh-oh It doesn't really mean that I'm into you Hello oh-oh-oh-oh

You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party Don't get too excited cause that's all you'll get from me

Hey

Yeah I think you're cute but really you should know I just came to say hello Hello Hello Hello oh oh oh oh!

I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you Hello ho-ho-ho-ho I'ma let you try to convince me too Hello oh oh oh oh

It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say Hey

Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know I just came to say Hello

Hey

I could stick around and get along with you Hello oh oh oh oh It doesn't really mean that I'm into you Hello oh oh oh oh

(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<p>

Hey

I just came to say hello Hello Hello Hello oh-oh-oh-oh Find More lyrics at .com

I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you Hello ho-ho-ho-ho I'ma let you try to convince me to Hello ho-ho-ho-ho

It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the partyyyy It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say Hey

Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know I just came to say helloo

Hey

Rachel walked off stage. Finn handed her a bottle of water. "Hello" He said. She nodded and laughed "Hello" he grinned back at her. That moment was perfect. NO drama, no other thoughts except for each other.

*****What did you think? Please review feel free to submit ideas? **


	3. Chapter 3

******* I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use. THank you all for the reviews and favorites. I apologize that this update took so long I have been having computer issues**

"So? when did Santana and Britt get back?" Finn laughed. "Santana came back a few months ago. Britt actually never left. She married Artie right out of high school. They have a son named Aiden." SHe paused. "Wow Britt and Artie have a kid." "Yea Artie called me right after she had him to tell me Britt was crying." "Ahh she was happy." "NO actually. She was confused and upset why her baby wasn't born with a Wheel chair." She couldn't help it she was laughing so hard she was crying. "So how is everyone else?" "Puck and Quinn have been on and off since we graduated. Mike and Tina are engaged. Sam coaches High school football with me. Lauren is actually around here somewhere. She's a bouncer. and mercedes-" "Teaches kids about singing. I know I'm gonna teach dance there after I have the baby." they sat there not speaking for a little bit. "You're the only one who made it out Rach. Why did you come back?" She looked down at her belly. "For him" she said simply. there was another moment of silence between them. "I missed you Rach." She smiled at him. "We should go out sometime?" "No finn" she looked down at her belly. "I gotta go" she gave him a confused look. "I'll be back it's just my turn to sing." She smiled at him as he worked his way towards the stage.

_Racey days Help me through the hopeless haze_

_ But my oh my_

_ Tragic eyes _

_I can't even recognise_

_myself behin_

_d So if the answer is no _

_Can I change your mind_

_Out again_

_, a siren screams at half past ten_

_ And you won't let go_

_ While I ignore,_

_ that we both felt like this Before _

_it starts to show _

_So if I had a chance_

_ Would you let me know_

_Why aren't you shaking_

_ Step back in time _

_Graciously taking _

_Oh your too kind_

_And if the answer is no_

_ Can I change your mind_

_We're all the same _

_And love is blind_

_ The sun is gone_

_ Before it shines_

_And I said if the answer is no_

_ Can I change your mind_

"well I wonder who he's singing to?" Rachel turned around to see Sam standing behind her. "Oh my goodness Sam! How are you?"  
>He laughed at her. "I'm good Rachel. How are you?" "Good." "You wanna dance?" She missed Sam and his goofy grin. "Yea." A slow song started playing and they swayed back and forth. "You know he talks about you all the time." She looked up at him.<br>"He never dated anyone else." She smiled at the thought. "So when are you gonna tell him." Rachel stopped dancing. "how does everyone know." San laughed. "C'mon Rach. You two were made for each other. It would be stupid to think anything different." She laughed. "Let's talk about someone else. So are Puck and Quinn on or off?" Sam laughed and they looked over to see Puck flirting with a pretty girl. Quinn grabbed him by the ear a pulled him over towards the stage. An Arguement insued and Quinn stormed off. "Off I guess." Sam laughed. Puck got up on stage with his guitar.

Now I was sitting waiting wishing

That you believed in superstitions

Then maybe you'd see the signs

But Lord knows that this world is cruel

And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool

Learning loving somebody

don't make them love you

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?  
>Must I always be playing playing your fool?<p>

I sing ya songs

I dance a dance

I gave ya friends all a chance

Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you

And maybe you been through this before

But its my first time So please ignore

The next few lines cause they're directed at you

Finn walked over to Rachel and Sam. "Are they still fighting?" Sam laughed. "Yep." they all laughed at that.

I cant always be waiting waiting on you

I cant always be playing playing your foo

l I keep playing your part

But its not my scene

Wont this plot not twist?

I've had enough mystery.

Keep building me up,

then shooting me down

Well im already down

Just wait a minute

Just sitting waiting

Just wait a minute

Just sitting waiting

Well if I was in your position

Id put down all my ammunition

I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long

But Lord knows that I'm not you

And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel

Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?

Must I always be playing playing your fool?

No I cant always be waiting waiting on you

I cant always be playing playing your fool, foool

QUinn sat tapping her foot at the end of the stage. She didn't speak to Puck, but she simply got up on stage.

_You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know_

_And you always think Always speak cryptically_

_ I should know That you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_ You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_ You're wrong when it's right_

_ It's black and it's white_

_ We fight, we break up_

_ We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_ You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_We used to be just like twins,so in sync _

_The same energy now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing _

_Now you're plain boring_

_ I should know That you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_ You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_ You're wrong when it's right_

_ It's black and it's white_

_ We fight, we break up_

_ We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_ You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_ You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out_

_ You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_

_ Got a case of a love bipolar_

_ Stuck on a rollercoaster_

_ Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_ You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out_

_ You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white_

_ We fight, we break up_

_ We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out_

_ You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

Rachel was in hysterics when Quinn walked off stage. Leaving Puck standing there with his mouth hanging open. "So Rach." She turned to see sam had wandered off and was flirting with the girl that Puck had been flirting with earlier. "Yea"  
>She looked back at Finn. "Do you wanna go back to Kurt's house and watch a movie?" "Yea" she said and followed him out.<p>

When they got back Rachel picked out the movie. Finn sat on the couch and Rachel sat down next to him. Before Rachel knew it she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Finn sat there singing not only to her, but to her baby.

_The strands in your eyes_

_ that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_ And emeralds from mountains_

_ thrust toward the sky_

_ Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_ And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_ I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_ I'll be love's suicide_

_ And I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_And you're my survival,_

_ you're my livin' proof_

_ My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_ And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_ I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_ I'll be love's suicide_

_ And I'll be better when I'm older_

_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out, I burned up _

_I fought my way back from the dead Tuned in_

_, turned on Remembered the thing that you, you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_ I'll be love's suicide_

_ And I'll be better when I'm older_

_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_ I'll be love's suicide_

_ And I'll be better when I'm older_

_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

He was gonna be there for her. For both of them. Even if she was trying to push him away. He couldn't help it. It was like they were magnets. They were destined to find each other.

*******So what did you think. Questions suggestions? let me know and please review. THe songs I used are I'll be by edwin Mccain. Hot n' Cold by Katy perry and Sitting, waiting Wishing by Jack Johnson and Change your mind by the killers. **

**I need at least 10 reviews before I will update**


	4. Chapter 4

***** I do not own GLee or any of the songs I use. **

Rachel sat in the club with Blaine and Kurt. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KICKED HIM OUT?" Blaine hollered. "Well i woke up and he was singing to me and Christopher. and - and I just couldn't limit his life like that." Rachel said as a tear rolled down her cheek."AWWW he was singing to Christopher." Kurt looked at her. "THat's adorable." Blaine whined. Rachel glared at both of them. "What do you want? We're gay." Rachel laughed. "SO what am I gonna do?" rachel laid her head on the bar. "well he'll be here tonight. Why don't you tell him?" Kurt said pulling some chairs off the tables. "NO I don't want to limit his life he could be something." Kurt and Bliane both looked at her. "Rachel sweetie let's get real. He coaches football" Kurt laughed "At a high school no less" "Yea I meant to ask about that Kurt" Rachel turned to him. "What happened to his football scholarship." Kurt looked at the ground. "He opted out of college." "What! Why?" Kurt kept working "Kurt your not telling me something." Rachel put her hands on her hips. "He said something to the effect of it didn't matter now that you weren't around." Rachel sat there "I think I'm gonna tell him tonight." Blaine dropped a glass. "Rachel are you serious?" "Yea Blaine I am."

People started pouring into the club and Rachel saw Finn staring directly at her. "He looks angry Rach." She nodded. She hadn't seen him this mad since the baby gate incident. He sat there waiting for the music to recognized the song immediately. This was gonna get ugly. She noticed that Puck was up on stage. She looked over to Quinn who was in turn looking at her. She walked over to her. "So Puck and you are off?" Quinn nodded. "You and Finn?" "Were never on" Rachel states. "Liar." Rachel turned to her "Everyone except Finn knows that you are carrying Finn's baby" She laughs "Like it would have ended any differently after high school." Rachel laughs with her

(_FInn_, **Puck**)  
><em>Walking out the door this morning Wondering what it is that?s going on with you, on with you Thinking of a way to say I?m sorry For something that I?m not sure I do, sure I do<em>

_So come on baby, let me in And show me what this really is_

_Cause something must have made you say that What did I do to make you say that to me?_  
><em>Something must have made you so mad What can I do to make you say come back to me?<em>

**Hoping for a moment that I turn around And you?ll be coming after me, after me Cause all that I can say is that it?s obvious It?s obvious you?re all I see, all I see**

**So come on, baby, let me in And show me what this really is about Cause I can't read you Come on baby, let me in And show me what this really is**

**Cause something must have made you say that What did I do to make you say that to me?**  
><strong>Something must have made you so mad What can I do to make you say come back to me?<strong>  
><strong>Come back to me<strong>

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay If you say stay to me, oh And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay If you say stay to me, oh And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay If you say stay to me, oh_

_Something must have made you say that What did I do to make you say that to me?_  
><em>Something must have made you so mad What can I do to make you say come back to me?<em>

_Something must have made you say that What did I do to make you say that to me?_  
><em>Something must have made you so mad What can I do to make you say come back to me?<em>

Quinn ran over to the stage and hugged Puck. Rachel was happy for them. She saw Finn walking towards her. "Hey Rach" She waved at him "What did you think of the song?" She smiled at him. He still had that goofy grin he had in high school. She loved it. It made her heart melt. She hoped Christopher inheirted it. He leaned in "Can you tell me why you were yelling at me yesterday now?" He looked back into her eyes. "I can't Finn. Not now." He leaned in to her lips. She froze. His lips tasted exactly the same. THey were still soft. She melted and she couldn't stop herself. He was still the same boy she loved in high school. THey baby kicked and woke her from he love drunk stooper. "I cant finn. I don't want you" He stood still "You don't want me?" His face contorted. You could read the hurt on his face. "I'm sorry FInn" He jsut turned and walked towards the stage He paused when he reached the microphone. "THis song is for the girl who's gonna realize soon enough that she wants me just as bad as I want her. And when she does I will still be here waiting." He turned to look at her after the statement.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving I'm not moving_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving I'm not moving I'm not moving I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa There are no holes in his shoes But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news And you'll come running to the corner 'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving ('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_  
><em>I'm not moving (And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving (Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving (Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

When the song ended Rachel ran back to Kurts house. She dropped to her knees when she got inside. TEars were still streaming down her face. Christopher was still kicking. "Shh Calm down baby" She said rubbing her belly. After a few minutes she calmed down. She looked through Kurt's movies. "Oh thank God" SHe exclaimed as she pulled out a copy of Funny girl. She could always count on Kurt. As the movie finshed Rachels phone went off. She looked at the screen and saw Kurt's name. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Kurt" HSe said happily. Leave it to Barbara to put her in a good mood. "Rachel have you seen Finn. No one can find him." Rachel went pale. "What?" She screamed into the phone. "He took off shortly after you did. No one has been able to reach him" Rachel paused. SHe repeated the lyrics to her self. Going back to the place I first saw you. "Kurt I think I know where he is. I'll call you when I find him" Rachel grabbed a pair of keys to Blaine's car. THank god they car pooled to work every night.

As she pulled up in fornt of the school she saw Finn's truck immediately. She missed the days she rode with Finn to school in that truck. When she lost her virginity to him in the bed of the truck. She smiled at the thought. THe had been out by a lake. THey had simply been making out. They had a week left in school and Rachel told him she was ready. She laughed at how nervous they both had been. She walked into the auditorium and saw Finn sitting at the edge of the stage. "Hey" She smiled "Hey" he said. His face lit up. She sat down next to him "WHat are you doing here Finn." He looked at her. "I'm just thinking" She punched him. "WHat was that for?" He rubbed his arm. "You scared the hell out of me. You scared everyone. You could have atleast picked up the phone." She sighed. "I'm sorry" He put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him. She started humming to herself. "What are you humming?" He asked

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss "Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_  
><em>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."<em>  
><em>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<em>  
><em>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.<em>

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, boys,<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands,<em>  
><em>And breathe... just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

He smiled at her. "You can kiss me if you want to?" She laughed at him "I want to" he smiled and leaned in. That moment was perfect. THey were perfect. She pushed all other thought out of her head except what was going on in that moment. She loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered.

*****WHat did you guys think? Don't worry I'm not done. Please Review. THe songs I used are Breathe by Anna Nalick The Man who can't be moved by the script and Stay by safetysuit. **


	5. Chapter 5

****** I apologize for the fact that I uploaded so slowly. I had writer's block. One more chapter after this. I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use. **

The date was looming. It had been one month since Rachel and Finn sat on the stage and kissed. They were "official" as Kurt put it and she only had a few days left before she had to tell Finn They sat on the couch watching Tv. "Hey rach?" he whispered. "Yea." she turned to look at him. "I was thinking did you want to go on a date tonight? Like maybe out to breadstix?" She smiled. Finn really loved breadatix. "Yea that sounds great." "ok good. I actually have to go now though." He gave her a kiss on the cheek adn started walking out. "where are you going?" "I have somethings I have to do, but I'll pick you up at 7?" She smiled again "Yea" As he left Kurt walked in. "He's planning something" She laughed. Kurt shrugged.  
>Finn stopped telling him things because he could never keep a secret. They sat on the couch and continued to watch TV.<p>

"What do you mean your gonna propose?" Sam sat there with Finn. "Yea she needs me and I always knew we were gonna get married eventually. Might as well do it before the baby comes" Sam nodded. "WHen are you gonna do it?" "Tonight. I'm taking her to breadstix. and I am gonna take her back to the auditorium where we first kissed and propose." Sam thought. "Well then congrats man" Sam patted Finn on the back.

Kurt was going through Rachel's closet trying to find something for her to wear. "Do you own any sexy clothes?" Kurt scoffed "Kurt, sweetie, it's me we're talking about. Do you really have to ask?" He pulled out a black dress. "THis is perfect. It might be a bit snug what with CHristopher taking up a lot of room." She laughed. "THere's no problem with that. He's just big like his daddy." Kurt laughed. "I would stick with flats. Since your so big there is no need for you to be uncomfortable." She nodded. THey heard a knock on the door. "That's Finn I'll get it and you'll get dressed." Kurt said walking out of the room.

When Rachel came downstairs. Finn took a deep breath "Wow Rach." Was all he said. "Too much?" she laughed. "NO it's perfect.  
>Your perfect." He whispered into her ear. "Are you ready to go?" She looked up at him and he nodded. WHen they made it to the car Finn opened the door for her. SHe smiled and climbed into his truck. He turned on the radio and Rachel got excited. "Oh I love this song." SHe said turning it up. Finn laughed, but started to sing along with it.<p>

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar And we don't know how we got into this mad situation Only doing things out of frustration Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time I've got a new job now in the unemployment line And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test Someone help us cause we're doing our best

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine Sit talking up all night Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah We're smiling but we're close to tearsEven after all these years We just now got the feeling that we're meeting For the first time

She's in line at the door with her head held high While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine Sit talking up all night Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears Even after all these years We just now got the feeling that we're meeting For the first time

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah We're smiling but we're close to tears Even after all these yearsWe just now got the feeling that we're meeting For the first timeFor the first time Oh, for the first time Yeah, for the first time

Oh these times are hard Yeah they're making us crazy Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard Yeah they're making us crazy Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard Yeah they're making us crazy Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard Yeah they're making us crazy Don't give up on me baby

When the song was over Rachel realized that they were already at Breadstix. He walked over to her door and helped her out. They sat down at a booth. She ordered a plate of spaghetti. He ordered the same. "SO Rach" He looked up at her "Yea Finn"  
>"Have you decided on a name yet?" "NO not yet" she lied "I'm hoping when he comes out that He'll look like something. So I'll be inspired you know. I don't want to name him like... Jack and have him not look like a JAck." He nodded. Before they knew it. They had finished their food. "Rachel" he said standing up. "I always knew that one day we would get back together. And though it's not completely how I had imagined it, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Will you Rachel Barbara Berry marry me and Become Mrs. Rache Barbara Hudson?" He was down on one knee and had a ring out and everything. Rachel looked around at the eager faces of the other patrons in the restaurant. She smiled and the baby was kicking. "Yea Finn I will" THen she stopped and grabbed her belly. "Ow" Finn looked at her Face. "Babe? What's wrong?" "We have to go NOw!" she said. "Is something wrong?" He said concerned. "It's time" He helped her hobble out to the car. Half way to the hospital he turned and looked at her. "Your going to be a parent." He smiled SHe frowned "Finn there's something I have to tell You" He looked at her. "What?" he frowned. "Your-" All Finn heard was a crash and Rachel's blood curdling scream.<p>

*****What did you guys think? Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

*****I do not own glee or the songs I use**

"Well Mr. Hudson Your free to go." the doctor said pulling the curtain aside. "Good I'm going to help Rachel." "WHoa! Ms. Berry is in labor. I'm sorry young man but your not a relative and she didn't request you to be in there." Finn took a seat next to kurt in the waiting room. "So any news?" "NO they won't let me in there" He sighed. THey both looked at the doctor as he walked in. "She's awake, We are going to deliver the baby, then patch her up."

Rachel sat there breathing. "Oh god this hurts so much. WHo would do 8 times?" THe nurse laughed. Rachel grabbed her by the collar"Bring me the drug man now" She hurried out of the room. The doctor came back in. "Ms. Berry. Your at 10 there is no time for an epidural. Now if we're gonna patch you up you need to get this baby out." "WAIT!" The doctor turned back towards her. "Fin Hudson is the father. He's out in the waiting room I'm sure. If something happens He needs to know." He gave her a confused look."He doesn't already?" SHe rolled her eyes "Long story" She huffed. He nodded to show he'd pass on the message.

After about 45 minutes of pushing Rachel started getting frustrated. She remembered the time that she tried to teach FInn how to conjugate verbs in Spanish. She laughed a little. "OH HOLY CRAP CHRISTOPHER GET OUT!" she gave one final push. "Ms Berry. Here is your son." He looked up. She had passed out. "Nurse take the child. Notify the father. He's in the waiting room. His name is Finn Hudson."

"Finn Hudson!" they both turned to see a nurse standing there with a little blue bundle. They ran over. "We got him cleaned up and he is perfectly healthy." She said handing him the baby. The baby looked just like him. "Wait no I'm not-" "Your FInn Hudson right?" She questioned him. "Yea" "Well she named you the father." He nodded and looked down at the baby. He should have known. Kurt smiled "he looks like you." "I have to get back and help with Ms. berry." "How is Rachel. Well she has a broken leg and she passed out shortly after birth which indicates some internal bleeding the doctor is doing everything he have about ten minutes before a Nurse needs to take him to the nursery." Finn nodded "What do I name him?" Kurt looked at him "She already did." He looked up at him "Christopher Finn Hudson." HE smiled at his son. "She just decided on the last name a week ago she was gonna tell you tonight." He nodded "She didn't want to upset you." "How could I be upset.  
>I love her. She's gonna pull through."<p>

Rachel was awake while the doctors were working on her. She laughed as she sang to herself. At least Christopher had Finn.

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_you've been gone for so long_

_ I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor_

_ call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_to bring me back to life._

"Get a crash Cart!" The doctor Screamed She heard the Nurse behind him "We're gonna lose her" She closed her eyes and thought of Finn and CHris.

****I know another cliff hanger sorry please review. I also apologize for the short chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

***** I do not own glee. Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts. I appreciate everything**

Rachel sat there and cried. "May I ask why exactly your crying?" A man asked. She turned to look at him. He was tall and good looking. He looked familiar, but she could't figure out how. "Because I just found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and I just had his baby. Now I'm dead." She sobbed. "Well it's okay, I cried when I died, but sweetie your not dead." She looked up at him. "I'm not dead? THen what am I doing in Heaven?" He smiled. "Well before you get sent back I wanted to talk to the beautiful young woman who not only just had my grandson, but the woman who has caputured my son's heart" She gasped. "Your Mr. Hudson. Your FInn's father." He laughed "I think Chris will be ok for now."

Finn looked at the doctor as he walked into Rachel's room. "THe baby is fine. He's perfectly healthy. Ms. Berry is however, in a coma. We are not quite sure why. SHe is perfectly healthy now, I'm sure she'll wake up on her own good time." FInn laughed "Rachel was always stubborn, but thank you" THe doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "Rachel Baby. please come back to me. Come back to Christopher." He said taking her hand. "He's beautiful Rach. He looks just like I did when I was born. We need You Rach. I need you."

Rachel felt a tear fall down her face. "What's wrong Rachel?" She turned towards Christopher. "I can hear him." SHe said "He's talking to me." He nodded. "So how long have you been watching Finn?" SHe smiled "All his life. It really got interesting when you came in though. You are his soul mate. It's rare, but it happens. I knew it the minute I saw his face when he heard you sing for the first time." She smiled. "I think I knew it too." "He told me all about you, you know." She looked at him "Every night before bed. He would tell me about this amazing girl named rachel. How talented she was, how pretty." She smiled at him again. "He needs you Rachel. One soul mate isn't much without the other." She nodded "I guess it's time to go back then?" He nodded to her. "One more thing Rachel. Tell FInn That I said 'i love him and yes'"  
>she gave him aweird look, but nodded. "Are you okay that we named the baby after you?" He smiled. "I'm honored" He pointed to a long tunnel. "GO that way you'll be home soon." She smiled and gave him a hug and ran full speed toward the tunnel "Rachel your perfect for him and I give you both my blessing" SHe heard him shout.<p>

Rachel sat up in the hospital bed gasping. "Finn!" he looked up. "OH Rachel sweet heart, baby your ok. thank god." He hugged her. "Finn I am so sorry I didn't tell you." She sobbed into his shoulder "Shh. Rachel it's ok." "Your dad says he loves you"  
>FInn was now crying. "He also said to tell you yes." Finn was now sobbing "WHat was he answering?" She smiled running her fingers through his head. "I asked if he was proud of me." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "DId you want to see Christopher now?" She smiled "Yea let's go see Christopher." He grabbed a wheel chair and she sat down. When they made it to the nursery she looked at the little boy. "Wow Finn he's your exact duplicate." He laughed "I'm glad though. He's perfect"<br>Finn bent down and whispered into her ear. "We're perfect."

*****There will be one more chapter after this. Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

*****I do not own glee. Thank you for all the story alerts and all the reviews I can't thank you enough**

Rachel laid in her hospital bed watching Finn make faces at christopher. "Hey Chris it's daddy. When you get bigger I'm gonna teach you how to play football and any other sports you wanna learn. Mommy can teach you how to sing and Dance too." She laughed. "Well of course I'll teach him how to dance. We know you won't be able to." FInn smiled and put CHris back down in the hospital bassinet. He sat down next to her. "Rachel My offer still stands you know" She gave him a confused look. "If you want to get married we still can" She smiled and kissed him on the lips "I definately want to." "You know there's a chapel down stairs." He said kissing her on the mouth again. "Oh My GAGA! No way are you guys doing a quickie wedding. I Ma gonna plan it and please do not give christopher a sibling just yet." FInn laughed and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get some food. Did you two want anything?" "NO" both kurt and Rachel said at the same time.

"Did you really think you would get away with a quickie wedding with me as your soon to be brother in law?" SHe laughed "No, but I was hoping." He smiled. "He took the news really well." Rachel stated looking at Chris. "Did you doubt he would He loves you rachel and nothing was gonna change that and now that you've had his baby he loves you even more." She laughed christopher moved a little. "You know he looks Just like FInn." She nodded "Yea I know and I'm kinda glad. I mean he is really good looking." Kurt laughed I do have to admit I have a good looking brother." she laughed even harder. "I met his dad you know..." Kurt paused "What was he like?" "He reminds me of FInn" Kurt nodded. "To bad you couldn't have met my mom"  
>She gave him a sad smile. "You'll see her again you know." Kurt wiped away a tear "yea I guess I always have known." She smiled as he kissed christopher and walked out of the room. Finn walked back into the room. "What were you two talking about"<br>"I told him I met your dad." He nodded "Yea what was he like exactly." "Exactly like you. I should really say your exactly like him." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. They watched Christopher sleep for what seemed like forever before they both fell asleep in each other's arm.

*****I don't feel as if this was my best chapter, but it was the only way I could think of to end it without jumping ahead a few years. So what did you guys think?**


End file.
